


A People's Person

by Japo_Chan23



Series: The flowers in my lungs think you're cute [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bulimia, Crush at First Sight, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, High School, Oneshot, Unrequited Crush, and stuff, get a control of yourself girl lmao, puking, that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: Sucks when there's a bunch of people in your grade that're both smart and smoking hot. Doesn't help when you don't have a preference when it comes to gender and fall for people easily.Alana hates the flowers that clog up her throat all the damn time.





	A People's Person

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on the deh amino, and I've been seriously lacking when it came to posting fics, so here ://

The death of her, honestly.

Being a people's person was in actuality, the worst thing. Especially with the disease. 

Of course, everyone knew who she was. Senior, eighteen years of age, obviously valedictorian, strong, black woman, Alana Beck. That's who she was. She was social, helped a many people as she could, and had many acquaintances. 

She felt shame bubble up in her stomach, her cheeks dusting with a dark flush. Of course, if anyone actually knew why she hung out with so many people, she might as well be the lamest, longest, loser to ever loser. It was the worst feeling ever. She felt like absolute crap.

It wasn't her fault the people at her school were cute. 

“Anyways, I feel like for it to be more accurate, the tension will have to be, err, roughly 39,200 newtons, and thicker than 2.5 millimeters if we decide to use steel cable instead of carbon nanotube rope,” Liam explained, writing all of that on the whiteboard, circling and underlining anything he deemed necessary. Popping the cap back onto his marker, he stepped back, pointing at things and mumbling other things.

They were both in their science class, after school, actually, cramming in whatever they needed. It wasn't necessarily due anytime soon, but they both were excited for the project. 

Alana more so than Liam, actually, if the yellow petals she keeps puking have anything to say. 

“Well, if we’re going with the carbon nanotube rope, which has a density of approximately 0.55 g/cm3,” Alana paused, using her own marker to write on the board. She purposely stepped closer to Liam, but started to point towards more things, hoping that the man didn't notice. “We’re going to have to take into consideration how much one would have to carry, in order for just one shot.” 

Humming quietly, Liam walked around in a circle for a moment, Alana tapping her foot instead. 

“Alright,” Liam exclaimed, beginning to write on the whiteboard again. “Because it'll mainly be used for swinging, as we see many a time, and being in the Big Apple, it’ll be safe to assume that you'll have to shoot say, around 5 to 10 stories high, which should then require mmmmm, 20 meters in length?” 

Oh, how she loved brilliance. Smart people were amazing. Alana appreciated intelligence when presented to her, especially when it was something like this.

Unfortunately, it was something as dumb as intelligence, or appearance that caused Alana to constantly run off to the bathroom to puke out colorful petals and her lunch. Depending on how hard she fell for the person, sometimes blood.

Huffing, Alana rubbed her forehead. “This would honestly be a lot easier if we had some to study and examine,” she mumbled, placed the marker back on the whiteboard. 

“Agreed,” Liam smiled, doing the same as her before sitting on his desk. He grinned up at her, which caused Alana to smile back, as well as ignore the rough feeling of flowers and her lunch trying to come up. “Do you want to call it a day?”

“Um, yeah- yeah, sure, I’ll uh, I’ll see you tomorrow, Liam. We can discuss this more during class,” she nodded, grabbing her stuff. “Have a good rest of your day.” She shifted from one foot to the other, her hands clasped together in front of her skirt. 

“Thank, you too Alana. See you tomorrow!” Waving slightly, Liam left the classroom after getting his stuff.

Sighing, Alana made her way out of the room, turning off the lights and closing the door behind her. Making her way towards the bathroom, she thought back to what had occurred.

A cute boy, who for some reason reminded her of Andrew Garfield, was working with her on a science project, and has ended up giving her a smile that could've lit the entire world for years to come. 

Quickening her pace, Alana took a quick pit stop to the closest bathroom. It wasn't like anyone was here, and she wasn't waiting for a ride, so she had nothing to worry about.

Tossing her backpack on the floor, she dropped to her knees in front of a toilet. The flowers in the back of her throat were annoying her, and the countless thoughts about how pretty her lab partner was wasn't going to help her get rid of these flowers. 

It was so much harder when she just fell for people, but it wasn't so bad she had petals coming up all the time, but it was bad enough that they still came up. 

Exhaling through her nose, she opened her mouth and stuck her pointer finger down her throat.

-

“Anyways, it was totally unfair for them to continue to attack them like that. Besides, it wasn't like they actually did anything wrong- all they did was voice an opinion that didn't actually matter,” Aaliyah said, waving her Starbucks cup around.

“Uh-huh.” Alana nodded, her chin resting in the palm of her hand. 

After Liam and her finished the project, they started talking some more, and he ended up introducing her to the lovely and oh so hot, Aaliyah. 

Alana was shook, she didn't know how someone so beautiful could exist, but lo and behold, sex on legs was sitting right in front of her, ranting about some drama about some of her friends.

The dark haired girl didn't really think that she could've fallen harder than she did when she kept seeing the girl with the prettiest hijabs she's ever seen, but the Cambodian girl across from was just. So amazing. 

The flowers she threw up after lunch were a pretty pink. They were beautiful, just like Aaliyah.

Alana started to distance herself from the other woman when she woke up one night from a dream with Aaliyah in it. 

She vividly remembered that night. Skipped dinner to study and get her work done, didn't eat breakfast, already puked in the bathroom after lunch, ergo getting rid of the meal she eaten.

It was a bad time in the bathroom. 

Hunched over the toilet, her fingers scratching at the toilet seat, dry heaving as all that came out was water she drank while studying, and the pretty pink petals clogged up her throat. She hit her chest, coughing and clearing her throat to get the cluster of petals out of her body. 

It all fluttered, gradually, along with the sickly yellow substance that stuck to her tongue, hanging from her lips. She spit it out, ignoring the specks of red as she flushed it all down the toilet. 

She loved talking to Aaliyah, and shit was it hard to gradually stop talking to her.

Alana had continued to puke, it becoming daily thing now, but it eventually stopped.

She huffed. If only she at least had like, a make out session with Aaliyah.

The Cambodian had lips from heaven, and Alana just wanted a taste.

Probably felt like heaven too. 

-

When Alana was walking through the halls with Evan Hansen one day, she spotted Aaliyah, Liam, and some guy that looked like Gus Halper talking by a water fountain. 

She frowned distastefully, feeling a few petals start to come up. “Excuse me, Evan, I need to take care of something real quick.” Covering her mouth, she quickly made her way to the bathroom. 

“Um, okay! I’ll, uh, tell um Jared to wait for you!” Evan shouted, furrowing his brow in concern for his friend.

That was the last thing Alana heard from him before she dumped her stuff on the floor. This was so inconvenient now, it wasn't even funny.

It didn't even feel like her lunch was coming up- it was just those damn flowers that were bugging her relentlessly. 

Huffing, she stood in front of the mirror, opening her mouth, revealing her pearly whites. 

Not hesitating, she stuck her thumb and forefinger into her mouth, feeling around the back of her mouth to try and at least feel for something to had the same texture as a petal.

Not feeling anything, she took her saliva covered fingers out, before placing her hand in front of her mouth, head slightly ducked. Forcing herself to cough, she was thoroughly disappointed not to feel any petals. It was so annoying. 

Quickly breathing in and out, she hit her chest repeatedly whilst coughing as an attempt to get the petals out of her chest. She didn't even know if that was what you were supposed to do, but thank god it worked.

Sighing, she studied the arrangement of petals in her hand.

Pretty pink, yellow, and a dark blue.

Damn that Gus Halper look alike. 

-

“Daddy? Mama?” Alana poked her head into the family room, picking at her fingers.

“What is it, baby?” Her mom asked, looking up from her phone, her dad doing the same.

“Uh, well, I've been thinking a lot about it recently, and I was wondering if uh, we can take some of my college funds and put it towards getting the surgery,” Alana said, warily. “You know, the one to get rid of flowers?” 

Her father frowned. “You sure you want that baby girl? I thought you were just crushing on a few people, figured it'll be over soon?” 

Shaking her head, Alana stepped closer to her parents, not actually sitting down with them, but still within vicinity. “It's getting in the way of things, and isn't healthy. I'd like the surgery, if that's okay?”

Exchanging looks, her parents had a silent conversation before her mother sighed, turning to her. “If that's what you want, princess. We’ll head to the hospital on Saturday, and if you still wanna go through with it by then, them we will.”

Alana beamed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mm, these are all people from my school that I see a lot in the halls, or have talked to. I changed their names, obviously. Point still stands, those people are fucking cute/hot, and I appreciate them, even if I'm not remotely interested in them.
> 
> Still looking for that Gus Halper look a like at my school- I only saw him one time, and that was it.
> 
> Edit: The stuff Liam and Alana were talking about was just stuff I found online about Spider-Man's webbing


End file.
